The Christmas Movie Continuum
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: As always, Sheldon doesn't have the Christmas spirit. But he suddenly got a visit from an old ghost who will have him journey from the past to future... By a train? And more to come!


The gang are all seated in apartment 4A watching The Polar Express on the tv in front of them. Sheldon and Amy snuggled in his spot with Howard and Bernadette next to them. Leonard and Penny are curled up in an armchair together and Raj sitting on the floor.

"How do you like the movie?" Amy asks her husband Sheldon.

"Not happy that it's a Christmas movie, but I'm satisfied that there's a train in it," he replied.

Leonard says, "For some reason, the score is very uplifting…"

"I agree," Howard said commenting as well, "Despite being Jewish, I love this movie."

"Did you know that the music from this sounds exactly like the music from Elf?" Sheldon asked the group.

Leonard doesn't remember. "No…"

"Oh! Let me get it!" Sheldon pauses the movie and takes his phone out, finds the video of Elf movie score and played it.

The others listen.

Raj says suddenly amazed, "Dude, you're right. They both sound almost the same."

"Yeah they do," Amy agreed.

"The reason is that both of those movies came out one year apart. Elf came out in 2003 and The Polar Express came out in 2004," Sheldon says proudly.

Leonard shook his head. "I can't believe I never noticed that."

"I know. I never noticed it either," Sheldon said and continues playing the movie.

It was only minutes later when they watch the hot chocolate scene, Sheldon scoffs, "This defies all laws of physics."

"Please Sheldon, it's just a movie," Amy says trying to get him to stay quiet.

"How can I? Someone's gotta point out a mistake in this," Sheldon complained and paused it. "First of all, how are there tables there just by white cloths, and second, the squirt portions of hot chocolate into mugs, what if the aim is missed and hits one of the kids and burns one of their faces off."

"It's a magic train Sheldon," Penny groaned getting annoyed.

"Doesn't explain why about the hot chocolate though," Sheldon continues complaining.

Howard mumbles to himself, "This is starting to ruin me."

Leonard sighs very annoyed, "Please shut up and enjoy the movie."

Sheldon pouted making a mental note to look up on the internet later.

Many minutes later Sheldon could not keep his mouth shut.

"Are you kidding me!?"

He pauses one more. making everyone groan.

"Really dude?" Raj says annoyed.

"How can a conductor take a young girl and walk on the roof of a moving train through a dangerous blizzard! That is very unsafe!"

Penny said deadpanned, "Again, it's a magic train Sheldon."

"I don't care if it's magic or not! What kind of conductor does that?" Sheldon complained at the tv. "And another thing! I counted all the passenger cars earlier. There were exactly 5 cars with the caboose included. But when they passed the wolves there are 19 cars including a caboose! And now there's five cars again! That's impossible."

Howard says, "It's not impossible. It's a magic train Sheldon."

"Sheldon, give Leonard the remote so you won't have to pause all the time," Amy says giving Sheldon a stern look.

Now upset, he gave Leonard the remote and he plays the movie.

"Wait pause there!" Sheldon shouts pointing to the screen many more minutes later. He tried to keep quiet, but couldn't. "Did you see that?"

"What now Sheldon?" Leonard groaned pausing it along with everyone else. He really wanted to finish the movie.

"Right behind the engineer, see that! That's the flux capacitor!"

Leonard looked closely squinting his eyes. "Oh wow. There's the flux capacitor."

"I seen this movie like many times and never caught that," Raj said.

"What's the big deal about it?" Penny asked.

Sheldon then starts explaining, "Well, the flux capacitor is for the time traveling delorean from the movie Back To The Future!"

"Have to admit, that's pretty cool dude," Raj says.

"But I'm quite skeptical about this," Sheldon says, "You know that the delorean has been destroyed by a train and moments later, Doc Brown appeared with Clara in the train that happens to time travel also. Would this mean that they stole the train from Doc Brown!?" He went to the back of the room and pulled out a white board and starts drawing on it. "And better yet, what if the train went in time every December 24th, Christmas Eve to take children to the North Pole. And it is said that it's five minutes to midnight and the time has been paused since the train got to the kid's house. So my hypothesis would be that either the time traveling train is the cause of the space-time continuum or it was all completely a dream."

Everyone else watches on very confused.

"Coincidence?" Sheldon asked around the room, but there was silence.

Leonard then said breaking the silence, "Unbelievable…"

"See what I mean! I can't believe it either!" Sheldon says putting the white board down.

"No I mean that you ruined the movie for all of us," he clearly said.

Sheldon asked confused, "How did I ruin it? I just started having fun just now."

"Well we're not when you keep pausing and catching mistakes all the time," Amy said very annoyed.

"W- Excuse me, I did not have any fun either because you all made me watch this movie in the first place!" Sheldon says. "This whole thing is a bunch of hooey!"

"That's because for the up-tenth time Sheldon, it's a magic train," Penny shouts pretty angry.

Sheldon looked disgusted. "That doesn't matter. I don't believe in magic! I don't believe in Santa! I don't believe in Christmas! And I never will!" With that, Sheldon angrily stood up and storms out of the room.

Amy gave them an apologetic look and them follows him leaving the group in a state of shock.

Sheldon stormed into 4B went to the counter to get a water bottle.

"What the hell Sheldon!" Amy shouts walking in and slamming the door. "Why did you do that?"

"That's because I don't believe in any of it!"

"Oh for God sakes Sheldon, it's just a movie!"'

Sheldon shouts, "And you forced me into watching it!"

Amy argues back, "Well I'm sorry, I thought you would love it because there's a train in it!"

"Well I don't like it one bit," he said crossing his arms.

Taking a deep breath, Amy says, "Now listen Sheldon, I know how hard it is for you, going through your grandfather's death and asking Santa for having him alive again but didn't get what you wanted, but that doesn't mean that you have to ruin it for everyone else."

Sheldon didn't say anything.

"Look Sheldon, your making it difficult for everyone else-"

"That's because your all making it difficult for me!" Sheldon shouts. "You don't have any idea how much my Pop-Pop meant to me! His death was the saddest moment next to my Dad's. I couldn't believe that he was gone. And I was hoping that if Santa brings him back to life, that would be great, but instead I got a set of freaking Lincoln Logs!" He angrily kicks the stool which only moved a few inches. "Since then, I lost faith in Santa and Christmas." He sat on the couch angry taking the pillow and hugging it.

Amy's expressions turn blank and says feeling bad, "I'm very sorry this happened to you. But you have to understand, just because your Pop Pop is gone, doesn't mean that your Christmas spirit has to go away too."

Sheldon wishes to say something, but he is too angry to even say it.

"I'm gonna go back to watching the movie with the others… I'll be back soon." Amy gives him a kiss and walks out of the apartment leaving him alone.

Sighing, Sheldon takes the couch pillow and hugs it tightly thinking about everything from his Pop Pop's death all the way to now… He lays down continuing to think and before he knew it it got dark and hears, "Sheldon…"

 **Anyone think I should move on with this? I just got the inspiration today while watching a bunch of Christmas movies.**


End file.
